Jarley: Marley introduces Jake to her Mom
by gleekkissesxo
Summary: Imagine, just for this, that Marley's mom wasn't a dinner lady in their school, and that Jake had never met her. Marley takes Jake to meet her mom, but what is Marley's mom's opinion on him?


Marley and Jake had been together for 10 months and 13 days, and Marley had decided it was time for her to introduce Jake to her mom. Marley was sitting in the cafeteria in the process of ringing her mom when Jake walked in.

"Hey baby." Jake said and kissed Marley on the cheek and sat down on a seat he had pulled in front of her.

"Hey, I'm just ringing my mom to ask her when we should come over for dinner so you can meet her!" Marley replied.

"Ok!" Jake said enthusiastically.

*phone call*

"Hey Mom" Marley started.

"Hey Marl, what's up?" Marley's mom chirped.

"I was wondering could I bring my boyfriend Jake home for dinner to meet you?" Marley asked.

"Oh my gosh I finally get to meet this wonderful Jake that you keep talking about!" Marley's mom roared.

"Yes mom, you do, so what ya gonna cook?" Marley questioned.

"Er, ask Jake does he like vegetable stir fry?" Marley's mom replied.

"Jake, do you like vegetable stir fry?" Marley quizzed Jake.

"Yep! Love it, it's my favourite!" Jake said, grinning.

"Jake said he loves it, we'll go to Glee then be home about 5, see you later, love you!" Marley switched back conversation to her mom.

"Ok! Dinner will be ready by then. Bye sweetheart, love you too!" Marley's mom said as Marley pressed the end phone call button.

"Mom said dinner will be ready for when we get home so yeah after we've been to Glee we'll head there!" Marley informed Jake.

"Ok babe!" Jake said, finally being able to meet the woman who produced the angel he knows as his girlfriend. Marley and Jake ate their school lunch then headed over to Glee club.

"Hey guys! It's time for One Direction week in Glee club!" Mr Schue announced.

"Yes! I love them so much!" Brittany shouted.

"Omg Niall is just so cute! And he's Irish!" Sugar shouted, and winked when she said 'Irish'.

"Er, Zayn's quite nice.." Marley said quietly.

"QUITE NICE?! MARLEY! HE IS LIKE HOTTER THAN THE SUN! Perrie is so lucky!" Unique screamed.

"Ok, Calm down Uni!" Marley laughed and she felt Jake tense up beside her.

"Wanna sing More Than This with me babe?" Jake asked.

"Oh my gosh I love that song, yeah sure!" Marley agreed.

"Mr Schue? Can me and Marley sing More Than This?" Jake pleaded.

"Oooooh, big song! Yeah sure!" Mr Schue said.

The song started to play and Marley and Jake sat on the black leather stools.

"I'm broken, do you hear me, I'm blinded, cos you are everything I see, I'm dancin', alone, I'm prayin' that your heart will just turn around!" Marley started.

"And as I walk up to your door, my eyes turn to face the floor, cos i can't look you in the eyes and say!" Jake continued.

"When he opens his arms and holds you close tonite, it just won't feel right, cos I can't love you more than this, yeah, and when he lays you down I might just die inside, it just don't feel right, cos I can't love you more than this, can't love you more than this!" They both sang together. As the song carried on Marley realised how much she loved singing with Jake and as the song drew to an end she was smiling like an idiot.

"Great duet guys! Who's up next?" Mr Schue asked.

"Me, Unique and Brittany wanna sing!" Sugar squealed.

"Ok girls, what song?" Mr Schue replied.

"Er, what about I Would? It's one of my favourites off their new album Take Me Home!" Brittany yelped.

"Yeah! That's awesome!" Sugar and Unique agreed. Sugar, Brittany and Unique sang their song and Joe, Artie, Blaine and Sam sang What Makes You Beautiful and it made all the girls go crazy! Soon enough it was 5 o'clock and Jake and Marley had left Glee club and where walking out of the school building hand in hand.

"So ... What's your mom like?" Jake quizzed.

"You'll just have to wait, haha!" Marley smirked.

"Okay then ... At least answer this! Will she like me?" Jake asked.

"Honestly, she'll love you cos' I do!" Marley answered.

"That's good enough for now!" Jake replied.

The rest of the walk he was silent, and not an awkward silence like a comfortable silence, like they were enjoying each others presence and trying to savour the alone time they have before arriving at Marley's home. They walked down the pebbled pathway and passed Marley's flower beds before pushing down the door handle and walking in.

"Mooooom! We're home! Where are you?" Marley shouted.

"I'm in the dining room sweetheart!" Marley's mom shouted back.

"Ok! We'll be in now, I'm just hanging our jackets up!" Marley replied.

"Ok darlin!" Her mom said.

Marley hung up her floral silk cardigan and Jake's leather biker jacket then grabbed Jake's hand and led him in to the dining room.

"Mom, this is Jake, Jake this is my mom!" Marley said as she introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Rose!" Jake said and extended his hand.

"Oh Jake! Call me Millie!" Millie, Marley's mom states and pulled Jake in for a hug instead.

"Okay then, Millie!" Jake laughed.

"That's better!" Millie declared.

"Let's sit down and eat then!" Marley exclaimed.

They sat down and began to eat their vegetable stir fry. After about 10 minutes of eating and general conversation Millie started to ask a few questions about their relationship.

"So, I'm so glad I got to meet the boy that little Marls over here can't shut up about!" Millie spilled.

"Moooom!" Marley screamed, blushing, whilst Jake chuckled to himself.

"Sorry, sorry! So how did you guys meet?" Millie asked.

"Well, on my first day in McKinley High we both signed up for Glee and I got in but Jake didn't, and I saw him in the hallway when I was looking at the members sheet and I instantly liked him! I told Unique that I had a crush on him and she told me I was wasting my time because he was a 'player' and a 'Womanizer' but when Jake asked me to meet him on the bleachers I did!" Marley replied.

"I was so happy when she turned up!" Jake confirmed.

"Aw! Anyway, it was cold and he gave me his jacket, he's such a softie! We had a little bump in the road, Kitty got in the way and started insulting me which led to Jake breaking up with her, but she carried on picking on me and blamed me for their break up and it led to my bulimia," Marley said as she started to tear up, she turned to Jake and smiled "and Jake was there for me the whole way, he even convinced me to stop, I'm so grateful for him!" Marley exclaimed.

"I still can't believe Kitty would stoop that low! Marley's perfect!" Jake stated.

"Aw!" Millie said as Marley said "I'm not!".

"Do you want a drink Jake?" Millie questioned.

"Erm, yes please, Water, thank you." Jake replied.

"Coke please mom!" Marley shouted.

Millie left the room to get the drinks, which gave Marley and Jake some time to talk.

"Do you think she likes me?!" Jake frantically asked.

"Don't be worried Jake! Clearly she loves you, and I love you too." Marley reassured him.

"Whew!," Jake sighed, "and I love you even more!" Jake replied.

"Aw Jakey, your so cute!" Marley complimented.

"You too Marls!" Jake whispered as Millie re-entered the room, a water and coke in hand.

"Here you go!" Millie said as she put the drinks on the table.

"Thank you Millie!" Jake said, using his manners.

"Your welcome Jake!" Millie replied.

Ten minutes later, Millie had decided that she had wanted to know more about Jake's background and family.

"So Jake, tell me about your family!" Millie said.

"Erm, my dad left me and my half brother Puck when I was three and he was five, I went with my mum and he went with his and we've never seen our dad since, I recently met up with Puck again after I got into a fight at school and Mr Schue thought it would be good for Puck to talk some sense into me." Jake started, he went to carry on but Millie interrupted him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the fight about?" Millie questioned.

"Erm, well, it was about, eh ... Marley" Jake stuttered

"Really? Okay then, what do you mean, Marley?" Millie asked, wanting to know in more detail.

"Erm, Kitty was picking on her, so I went over to try and sort it out, then two of Kitty's boy bodyguard whatever you want to call them, friends came over, and started calling Marley names too, so I punched them, and it escalated from there." Jake explained.

"Oh, well, that was nice, I think, carry on!" Millie thanked him, a bit confused.

"Er, where was I, oh yeah! Well my mom she is amazing, before the recession she was a real estate agent now she's the only black waitress at a Lima country club, and she is doing extra shifts to pay for my dance lessons, I really love her." Jake explains.

"That's really nice of her, she sounds lovely." Millie replied.

"Thank you, she is, so are you!" Jake beamed.

"Aw thanks Jake!" Millie smiled.

As the meal went on, Jake remembered to compliment Millie on her stir fry, which was really tasty. They had desert which was really delicious too, it was lemon meringue. They had sat around the dinner table for another hour talking before Jake had to leave to go to dance lessons. As Jake stood up to get his jacket and Marley went to open the door, Millie pulled Jake to the side.

"Thanks for sticking up for Marley when that Kitty girl was upsetting her, it really means a lot, I'm glad Marley had finally fit in somewhere and made herself not only a boyfriend, but a best friend, thank you. You mean a lot, not only to her, but to me!" Millie thanked.

"It's nothing, Mrs R, I really love her, and I hope she loves me too!" Jake replied.

"She does, believe me." Millie informed Jake.

Jake nodded at Millie and walked towards the door were Marley was standing, and he stepped outside and leant on the frame.

"See you tomorrow Marls, I'll text you when I get home, love you!" Jake confessed.

"Love you too!" Marley said as she leaned down and kissed Jake on the lips, then watched him walk down the path. She then wandered into the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch. Marley sighed happily, feeling in love.

"Soo ... What do ya think?" Marley questioned.

"He's a bit of a bad boy, but I think I like him, he seems like a gentleman." Millie approved.

"Thank you so much!" Marley squealed, wrapping her arms around her mom, hugging her.


End file.
